1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a bin-liner on a barbecue grill assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
In a barbecue party, people enjoy cooperating with one another to cook food and enjoy the cooked food. A barbecue party that often takes place in an outdoor environment is more relaxing than a feast that often takes place in a restaurant. Hence, barbecue parties are very popular in close friends and families. Therefore have been devised many barbecue grill apparatuses.
After a barbecue party, there are often leftovers and garbage such as used brushes, sticks and paper napkin, disposable plates, bowls and cups, and empty bottles. Such garbage is often placed in a bin-liner. As mentioned above, a barbecue party often takes place in an outdoor environment, and in an outdoor environment, there is often wind strong enough to blow away the bin-liner, throw the garbage out of the bin-liner, and cause a mass.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.